vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mr. Bambu/Halo Calc: Didact Melts Alien Metal
Premise I literally just did a calc for Didact throwing Chief here. However, a more impressive feat happens- Didact very casually melts the barrier standing between himself and Chief. Calc Using these images. All we need to do is get the volume. First off, we know Chief is 2.13 meters tall. This is higher than world average, which is 1.77 meters, by 120%. We use this so much we should just save it, but we know the height of a head is 23.9 cm. Multiply this by 120% to get 28.7 cm for the height of Chief's head (assuming it is proportional). We know that the barrier is about as tall as a ducked-over Chief, so we will compare his head to his height while crouching. See the third image for an example. We get a total height of 167.30 cm for a crouched over Chief. Using image number 2 and setting scale in ImageJ, we can get the underside of the barrier width (70.23 cm). As for barrier length, we will estimate. We know the barrier has about three sections, one main part and two parts on either side bent off to the side. We can get the length of the central part and the part on the right, and assume the part on the left is equatable. Main side is 1135.02 cm long. Right side is 79.21 cm. Our equation for barrier length is 1135.02 + (79.21 x 2), giving us 1293.44 cm. We now have all of our dimensions- 167.30 cm for height, 70.23 cm for width, and 1293.44 cm for length. So we have our sides, let's just assume rectangle since it is difficult to say what shape the barrier is. The volume assuming a rectangular shape is 1.519 x 10^7 cubic centimeters. Using Volume-to-Weight, we will do it on a case-by-case for our materials. We don't know the material of the metal- so we will use a low-end, mid-end, and a high-end. High-End will be Copper, Low-End will be Titanium. High-End: Using Volume-to-Weight on Aqua-Calc, we get a weight of 135950.5 kg. Multiplying this by our value for vaporization of copper (4720692), we get 6.418 x 10^11 Joules, or Multi-City Block level. Shit. Low-End: Same methods. Weight is 68355 kg. Multiplying by 8878768 Joules/kg, we get 6.069 x 10^11 Joules, or Multi-City Block level. Low-End: Titanium Method- 6.069 x 10^11 Joules, Multi-City Block level High-End: Copper Method- 6.418 x 10^11 Joules, Multi-City Block level That said... maybe there's another method? Instead of vaporizing, let's assume he just superheated the metal. A heat-change calc. We'll use the same weights, but assume heat difference over vaporization. We'll only do Titanium because this is more of a "What-If" situation. Our melting point for Titanium is 1668 C. Subtract 16 from it (average temp) to get a Heat Change of 1652. Using this calculator we get a total of 5.906 x 10^10 Joules, or City Block level. ''' Tallies Not bad. '''Didact Melts Wall, Heat Change Method: 5.906 x 10^10 Joules, City Block level Didact Melts Wall, Vaporization Method (Low-End): 6.096 x 10^11 Joules, Multi-City Block level Didact Melts Wall, Vaporization Method (High-End): 6.418 x 10^11 Joules, Multi-City Block level EDIT: Altered a bit due to a different way of gaining the height of the barrier, previously we assumed but now we simply compared it to the height of a crouching Chief due to the first frame of reference, Chief's head reaching the top of the barrier while crouched over. The result is lower (previously reached Town level) but oh well. Category:Halo Category:Blog posts